Where We Belong
by Uchihahahaha
Summary: "I wish you hadn't done this..." He said, his voice full of an emotion I couldn't quite register. "I did it because I thought it was what was best for you.. for us.." He turned his head away from me and gritted his teeth. "No, you did it because it was what YOU wanted." Possible SasuNaru. Rated T for language and maaybe a little smut nothing too serious.
1. Where We Belong

**Uchihahaha: ohey there guys, long time no see! I have not been on this site as a writer in... at least a year or two. (Different pen name as well. Gaara's cookie goes to whoever can guess who I am!) So I am unaware if I have any followers anymore -laughs nervously- weeelll, I decided to randomly turn my playlist on and choose a song and write a fic. So let's see where that goes shall we? **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. ;-; OR THE SONG! **

**Song: Thriving Ivory - Where We Belong**

_"You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine but don't let go no it's not too late you know hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light don't fight it we've been running for far too long we're going back where we belong so hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind farewell to all the places that we have been and if it takes us all night long we're going back where we belong..."_

I heaved a sigh as the ravens head fell forward. We were both covered in bruises, blood, and what was soon to be scars. Sakura was both raising hell and crying as Kakashi and I carried the unconcious ninja back to the village. I wouldn't admit it but secretly I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as to what would happen when he woke up and when we got to Tsunade.

Walking up to the main gate I rocked his head back into my hand and smoothed his hair back, he looked like a totally different person.. almost angelic compared to his usual cold exterior. It was over... It was really finally over.. Tsunade neared with a stretcher and some kind of anklet. Adamently refusing the stretcher, I carried him to her office. Once we got there she put the anklet on him and turned to look at me. "Well done. YOU go to the hospital and let them clean you up and check your wounds. I will deal with this brat," she motioned to the now powerless and groggy Sasuke slumped in a chair to my left, "Next time you go off without my permission I am going to kick your ass myself!" Her face was more that slightly contorted in anger, a dash or worry in those honey colored orbs. "Awww c'mon Granny I'm fine!" I protested just as I got hit across the head by Sakura.

**That Night**

"Mnn," I groaned as I sat up too fast, head spinning and stomach growling. The moon was the only source of light in the room as I took in my surroundings. 'My usual hospital room,' I thought as I grumbled and slid out of the bed the bandages covering well over 50 percent of my body slightly hindering this action. From looking at the sky I could tell it was about six or seven in the late afternoon and then it hit me, Sasuke was somewhere within the village. Ripping the bandages off slowly and groaning when I reached a still sore spot I got up and changed.

Hopping out of the window I ran to Tsunade's office, "WHERE IS HE?" I yelled as I barged in. Looking up from her paperwork and taking a gulp from her cup she sighed, "Interrogation." That one word was enough to both piss me off and worry me at the same time. "Where?" Going back to her paperwork she simply said, "I'll tell you when you can see him. Until then go home, rest, and be grateful I don't have your ass on a platter." I grit my teeth, "I'll rest when I know he's alright." Narrowing her eyes she looked at me, "He's perfectly fine." Somehow I knew she was lying. He had been gone for a while.. done way too many things to be 'fine' once he entered the village again. I then began to wonder if what I did was right...or wrong.

Kakashi slipped in and offered me ramen as my oceanic orbs examined the floor in thought. Silently we left, he looked like hell and I was still undoubtably sore. "What have they done...?" It was now his turn to sigh and procrastinate telling me what had happened. "They... have been trying to recover information from him for the past few hours.. the anklet Tsunade put on him is strong enough to drain his chakra and will leave a mark where it's at..From my connections I know he's still rather tight lipped and they are bringing in Ibiki." I choked on my ramen and slammed my fist into the counter, "Why, Why can't they take it as he's back. SASUKE's back." He offered a half hearted shrug and chewed up a bite. "'s just not how things work..."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Well?!" I said as I entered the room. "We'll release him into yours and Kakashi's custody. I had Yamato create a large house just outside the village for you three to stay in. As for him escaping, there will be anbu on patrol all night and day. He still has his anklet, there is physically no way to get it off without me. But just in case there has been a few added measures to the house. Now leave and gather your things. There will be a pair excorting him to the building in less than an hour. He's not going to be coherent or lively today or possibly tonight. Don't force anything on him. Kakashi, I am not done with you. Naruto, go."

I nodded my thanks knowing it was by the skin of our teeth we had gotten him out this soon before carefully making my way back to my apartment and shoving everything I'd need into a bag stopping when it came to our first photo of team seven a smile making its way into my features. 'Oh those days..." I thought as I put it back on the shelf and locked the door behind me finding an anbu there to escort me. I jumped, not having realized he was there. "This way." They said in a whisper.

Soon we had arrived at a two story house just outside the village as old lady Tsunade had said. Two anbus stood at either side of the door as we made our way to it. I nodded to them going inside to find things not as bare as I'd have thought. There were couches, a tv, a shelf of books, and a coffee table in the room to my left and to my right was a large spacious kitchen fully stocked. Straight ahead there was a staircase leading to the second floor which I assumed was bedrooms as I put my bag down. "Where is he?" The same person appeared in front of me, "Upstairs sleeping in the room to your left." I nodded making my way to the stairs quietly.

"Sasuke..." I whispered as I slowly closed the door behind me and took in the sight of the male in front of me. He was in a soft cotton shirt lying on his back, lips cracked, beneath his eyes slightly pink and shades of purple, bruises adorning either cheek as well as what little was shown of his chest. He almost didn't look real. I carefully made my way to the bed, expecting to wake up any minute now. Gently I reached down and touched his cheek, it was cold, his hair lacked it's usual shine, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

**Uchihahaha: There's chapter one of where we belong. Should get better I hope. o_o I'm still kinda rusty LOL. -sips tea- This is set before he killed Itachi as I am behind on the anime/manga. As always! Review :D Hate it? Sorry ;_; Like it? Thank you :D **

**There was no one to beta this as it is just now six in the morning. Yuuup. MORNING GUYS~**


	2. Coming to

**Uchihahaha: Annnd back. o - o alrighty, so this will probably be a multichapter fic. I will probably switch up point of views often. TODAY, we see Sasucakes point of veiw ;w;"**

_"See I have to believe that there's more than this seems more than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams and I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure 'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure."_

**I don't own Naruto or the song from thriving ivory.**

Jolting awake I sat up taking in my surroundings carefully, it appeared to be a regular room with a chair to the side of my bed the all too familiar blond asleep in it. "Naruto.." I said voice slightly irritated. It was his fault I was in this fucking place. I was fine where I was. Away from him, away from this damn village. "NARUTO." I couldn't get up. I was chained to the bed under the blanket. "Hmmnn," He grunted rubbing his neck and looking up at me. "Why did you do this?" He looked down voice laced with guilt, "Do what...?" I jerked my leg weakly pain greeting the action full on. Hissing I pulled the cover back and pulled at it, "Bring me back to this damn village. How many times did I have to say I didn't want to be here?"

He bit his inner cheek coming over to the bed and unlocking the chain on my leg. His hands were just as soft as I remembered. "Well... you left on a bad note.. I just.. I... I kept hoping if I got you back here things would be like they used to be.. I'd have you back. I'd finally be able to say everything I wasn't abled to.." Arching a raven brow I looked up at him curiously, "That being?" He then fully noticed what he'd said and visibly facepalmed. I could see the gears in his head turning as he contemplated saying whatever it was. "I love you Sasuke. I have for a long while.."

No. No no no no no. He did not just say that did he? Wait no, this was Naruto, the hyperactive idiot I remembered. Somewhere in me found this to be mutual but this wasn't where I belonged.. I needed to get out of here, I needed to continue training and kill my brother didn't I? At that moment an anbu knocked on the door and I jumped. I felt weak and I knew that I needed food and water but most of all I wanted this damn anklet off. Naruto spoke to the man for a moment before turning to me. "Old lady Tsunade will be here in an hour to talk to you. I need to go downstairs and get you something to eat. What would you like?" I shrugged, anything was better than what I had eaten in that cell. Getting up I fell forward knees weak, a pair of tanned arms catching me and tucking me into his chest.

Secretly, I was thankful for this but I'd never admit it out loud. "I want to go downstairs," my voice was barely a whisper as I sighed in defeat. It wouldn't kill me to humor him for a few hours. He smirked pulling us both up straight my knees still weak, I could tell they along with my legs were swollen from the beatings I'd frequently been receiving this week. I'd endured a shower but I couldn't picture moving for the next day or so. It was then that reality sank in that I couldn't leave right now if I wanted.

He eased me down onto the couch with onto a blanket, it was late winter here and there was a fire crackling in front of me comfortably I drifted off to sleep for the next hour. "Sasu...Sasuke..." Naruto whispered the smell of soup filling the air. I jumped, startled. "Sorry." He whispered offering me the bowl as I sat up. Taking it I drank the smooth liquid feeling it warm my still cold body. "Mmm," humming involutarily I continued to down the liquid. Naruto smiled cautiously leaning into the couch beside me. I had missed our relationship.. all the stupid things we'd done.. all the good times. Suddenly feeling more that slightly drowsy, I put down the now empty bowl and leaned back into the couch eyes closing and muscles relaxing. "Naruto..." whispering I groaned head aching. "Hmm?" He said fingers gently running through my hair, unconciously I leaned into the warmth. "What does she want to talk to me about?"

"She didn't specify.. Just told me to have you cleaned up and fed." Opening my eyes I growled, "I am not a cat nor am I a child. I don't need constant looking after." He chuckled at my bristling, "You're weak.. You need rest and food right now. Just accept it for now." I nodded suddenly feeling like I had no energy at all.

**Uchihahaha: I figure I'll leave it there for now. Until next time! -bows- thanks for reading! Please review ;w;" Like I said, I'm still rusty with writing so it's much appreciated :D**


End file.
